Daring Don't - The Other Plot Holes
So Daring Don't is an interesting episode to be certain, and the opinions on it have been quite divisive. The neighsayers say that nothing in the episode made sense whatsoever, and my review went into detail about how these "leaps in logic" were nothing more than piddling little hops. It's a "fridge logic sandwich" type of episode, like Magical Mystery Cure. The first time you watch it, you enjoy it. The second time, you notice all of the plot holes. Then the third time, you realize how much sense everything actually makes. Apparently I didn't go into all of the plot holes of the episode, mostly because I didn't think that they were big enough to address. I would like to let sleeping dogs lay, and finish this off before we get our new episode. 1.) What if Celestia does know about Daring Do's exploits, as alluded to by Dave Polsky's tweets? Whether Celestia knows or doesn't know about George, he's still a small potatoes villain who hasn't succeeded in what he wanted to do. Remember that Trixie did succeed in what she wanted to do, and she was dealt with before Celestia needed to intervene. 2.) What if Daring Do has more enemies than George? The point still stands that Daring Do always wins. Any villains she fought would have failed. 3.) Wouldn't the characters of A.K. Yearling's books line up to real ponies? She probably used false names for them. 4.) Why did no one notice that Twilight was an alicorn? Besides the entire episode being in the heat of the moment, the same reason that you didn't notice the eye color of the guy who served you your coffee this morning. If he had green eyes you didn't notice, despite it being a rare eye color. It's realistically something that no one would notice. 5.) Why didn't Daring destroy the ring in the first place? Her plan was to destroy the temple. I didn't address this in the review because I thought it was obvious. Also notice, the ring she had at the beginning was the smallest ring. The one she destroyed at the end was the biggest one. 6.) Twilight actually did tell us how George's plan would give the world sweltering heat... Yeah, this was an oversight on my part. George needed the rings to destroy the enchantment. The nerd battle between Rainbow and Twilight actually did tell us some minor details. I was just loving the fact that they were having a nerd battle. And yeah, Daring wanted to destroy George's temple was also revealed there. 7.) You used head-canon to justify the plot holes in this episode! No. One of the most important words a critic can use is "could." The things that I suggested "could" have happened, and therefore there is a "reasonable doubt" so to speak as to the impossibility/implausibility of the episode. The question becomes, are the things that I proposed unlikely? That's up to each individual user come up to. I mean, why doesn't Celestia do anything is a plot hole in every episode (Swarm of the Century; Dragonshy; Sonic Rainboom; Over a Barrel; Too Many Pinkie Pies) Celestia only gets involved if the situation is too harsh for the common ponies to deal with (Lesson Zero). And in an environment when a large segment of the population can do magic, and another large segment of the population can fly I'm surprised that there aren't more adventurers. I mean, someone's got to keep shops like the one seen in Magic Duel afloat. 8.) Rainbow Dash was still fangirling more than normal! She had built up a resistance to fangirling around the Wonderbolts, but these defenses are pierced when something suddenly spectacular happens. Like I brought up. How would you react if Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared behind you (you might want to turn around, she's watching you right now). 9.) Why couldn't this episode involve Spitfire instead of Daring Do? Because then Rainbow's fangirling would have been out of character. Besides, we already had an episode like that. It was called Wonderbolts Academy. I came to the conclusion that there was no evidence that Daring Do couldn't have been real. Any evidence to the contrary is just as speculative as evidence to it, before this episode. It was merely assumption that she was not a real character. People proposed questions, and thus I proposed answers. The answers were based heavily on logic, and based on things we've seen. Wouldn't people know about Daring Do? Shouldn't the Canterlot Elite have known Twilight, student of the Princess in Sweet and Elite? (and where was her brother during her party in the castle in which he worked)? Is Sweet and Elite any less of an episode due to that fact? (I will stop doing things like that when the Double Standard is dead). Yeah, there is an off chance that someone will answer yes to that question, but it's a pretty common that Sweet and Elite is one of the best episodes of the show. It's not like I'm saying that no one should care about Twilight being an alicorn because no one cared about Mare Do Well being an alicorn. Remember what I said in my "Is Friendship is Magic Going Through Seasonal Rot?" video? If you hit anything hard enough with a hammer, it'll break. I can do a negative review of Hurricane Fluttershy, if I wanted to. There's enough material for me to do so. And now one criticism defending the episode lodged at my review 1.) "Daring Do may have written in the books in order to keep them a secret" ''Therefore making everyone think that her exploits are fictional. Hey, you guys are good at this. I was referring more to the fact of ''how it was written. I mean, that's a situation where the episode owes us an explanation. It could definitely be justified, but it kind of made me take a sideways glance. I guess that poses an interesting question. What am I willing to justify? The simple, no nonsense answer: things that don't have logical or physical evidence against them. Daring Do keeping her life a secret, yet writing her life in a book is logical evidence against that quote. There is no physical evidence that her plan was to make ponies think that her life was fictional (all it would have taken was a sarcastic quip from Rainbow). There was no phyiscal evidence that Daring Do couldn't have been a real pony, and no logical evidence against it either. Yeah, I know that explanation was confusing at best. Like I said, it was more of the fact that it was just an awkward moment of the episode. Category:Miscellaneous